


My Dear Beautiful Darling

by Enid_Black



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: BDSM, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Dom!Yuuri, Dom/sub, Edgeplay, I've read too many BDSM blogs so I hope the etiquette is not too bad XD, LIKE EVER, Light Bondage, M/M, Masked Identity, Praise Kink, Sub!Victor, Viktor's POV, What-If, a shameless quantity of praise kink, don't trust google translate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-01-07 15:02:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18413051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enid_Black/pseuds/Enid_Black
Summary: Viktor Nikiforov used to scene regularly with carefully vetted doms in Russia, but he stopped after the Grand Prix Final in Sochi... when he arrives to Hasetsu, he lasts a couple of months and then he has to ask Madame B. for a referral in the scene in the zone. He wants this part of his lifestyle to be kept private. He hasn't scened in a while, and he feels like he's losing himself, at least until he meets Mr. H.Thanks again to NepturnalHarianne, my faithful Beta, who delighted me with comments from Mr. H's POV (and I think you can all imagine WHO Mr. H is XD)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mazarin221b](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mazarin221b/gifts).



> Ok, I want to stress that, although I have done an extensive research in the years on BDSM, I'm not in the scene, so if there are inaccuracies, yeah, bare with me XD. 
> 
> I hope it's stressed enough that CONSENT is ESSENTIAL. 
> 
> Also, this is my first foray in BSDM smut, so yeah... I hope you'll like it and I'd appreciate some feedback.
> 
>  
> 
> Oh, Mazarin221b, you'll probably see this fic within the gifts for you... that's because your Florentine was a huge inspiration for me to write this, as it's not that often that you see a Dom!Yuuri and yours is BEAUTIFUL! I hope this doesn't disappoint you!!

It had been a long shot, but, apparently, he had been lucky. Madame O. had been a suggestion of Madame B, and Viktor at least knew that they would be discreet. He shivered at the mere thought of anything getting to the press, but Madame B. had never let him down and if she trusted this Madame O., so would he.

The exchange, through his usual anonymous e-mail address, had been thorough and professional: she’d asked for his limits and preferences and, just a few minutes later, she’d sent him an anonymous profile to perusal. The image was blurred, but the man’s list of limits and characteristics matched his in a manner that had never happened before. Viktor accepted the link and waited for a place and time to appear…

He had donned his preferred mask, the one that had mesh even on his eyes, but left his mouth uncovered. It was dark and sometimes he felt better with it on, this time though he had let too much time pass and wearing it felt strange. He was tired of masks. Masks in front of the press, masks while staying at the inn, masks, masks, masks... adjusting it again on his nose, he rang the bell at the inconspicuous house he had been directed to. 

The door opened few seconds later, the man in front of him wore a black mask too. The demeanor, though, was completely different. Although shorter than him, his shoulders were straight, and his eyes, visible under the mask, zeroed on him, as if they were already judging him. It sent a shiver down his spine.

“Welcome. Come in, make yourself comfortable.” He said pleasantly, letting him in. Viktor followed the Dom in the living room, leaving his shoes on the side of the door as was custom in Japan. He sat on the sofa while the Dom opted for an armchair on the side of the same low wooden table that rested in front of him and that hosted two tall glasses of some cold beverage, and a teapot with mugs ready to be filled. “Nothing is alcoholic, and both are blends of teas. Feel free to choose the one you prefer.” He said, helping himself to the cold tea. Viktor found himself imitating his host and was surprised to taste the not overly sweet beverage. It was refreshing. 

“I have to admit, Mr. N, that I have you at disadvantage. I’m a bit of a figure skating fan and I’m afraid your hair gives you away, here in Japan.” Viktor felt his blood stop. “Let me assure you that this does not change my obligation to ensure your complete privacy and I only mentioned it because I do not like to have an information that you didn’t know was in my possession. It clashes with the trust relationship I require with the people in my… care.”

Viktor tried to clear his throat and answered.

“Thank you, Mr. H.” he said, his voice slightly wavering, while he put the glass back on the table, missing the coaster.

“You’re welcome, Mr. N.” The Dom answered, pleasantly. Then, “Although I will ask you to respect my belongings: put the glass on the provided coaster.” he said and Viktor felt, again, a shiver run down his spine. He wasn’t trying to be disrespectful but he was distracted. The voice seemed the same, but had a steel undertone that made him comply immediately.

“Sorry, Sir.” He uttered, hasting to comply and putting it back on the coaster. The wolfish smile that appeared on the Dom’s face sent a jolt through him, just as much as the quiet and sweet, 

“Good boy.” that followed. Viktor closed his eyes for a moment, relishing in the sensation of the praise. Too much time. He felt himself slip even more when he felt a body sitting next to him and long fingers threaded in his long bangs, caressing the side of his head. He whimpered pitifully. “You need it so bad…,” the voice muttered, much closer, and the tone was considering, not mocking. He opened his eyes again and through the mesh he saw the satisfied and solicit expression of the Dom, “You are too worked up from such a simple thing, how long has it been since last time someone dommed you properly?” he asked.

“Mo… Months, Sir.” He answered truthfully. The man emitted an agreeing sound, while the second hand came to touch the other side of his face.

“I’ve read your file, and I know your limits. I will not go even close to them. Nonetheless, we’ll use the traffic light system for tonight, and when you’re a bit more yourself, a bit more centered, we’ll discuss the rest. How do you want me to call you?” he asked. Viktor wanted to submit so bad, needed to slip under, where he didn’t have to think, he didn’t have to be in control, where he didn’t have to be Viktor Nikiforov, five times world champion, the Ice-King of Russia, coach and professional ice-skater and prodigy and he could be only…

“Viktor… please, call me Viktor, Sir.”

“Very well, Viktor. You can keep calling me Sir. What color are you now?” then hands were still caressing his head, relaxing him further.

“G… green.” He choked and then repeated, “Green, Sir.”

“Very good. You’re very good. Now, I want you to take off your jacket, the tie and the slacks. Keep the shirt unbuttoned. You can keep or discard the mask, however you feel more at ease. Fold your clothes properly and put them on the armchair, then kneel in front of me.” The Dom commanded, stopping the caresses to Viktor’s head in a last lingering stroke.

“Yes, Sir.” Viktor answered, doing as ordered. Every layer of clothing he took off felt like a chain coming off his limbs. When he took off the mask too, he left himself drop on his knees on the plush cushion the Dom had thoughtfully set on the floor.

“Careful, Viktor, you don’t want to hurt your knees.” He gently chided him, chuckling, “although I appreciate your eagerness. Color?”

“Green, Sir.”

“Thank you. Is there any other thing I can call you? I like to use endearments, but I cannot recall if you had some specified on your profile, right now.” He said, while his right hand reached back towards his hair and got back to caressing it.

“I… I don’t like being called _pet_ , Sir. Or being demeaned.”  
“I don’t like doing it particularly either. Thank you, beautiful.” Viktor whimpered at the word, pushing slightly against the hand still caressing him, kneeling properly with his hands on his lap. “Oooh, you liked it. Do you like _Darling_ or _Dear_?”

“Yes, Sir, thank you Sir… Yes, I’d like those too.”

“Perfect, this will do for now.” The Dom smirked slightly, not in a mean way. His hands kept caressing the side of the head, the pads lightly scratching the edges of the haircut. “I won’t enforce too many rules for tonight: it’s more about knowing each other and feeling if we’re compatible. Although I have a good feeling about it.” The Dom, Mr. H, Sir leaned a bit over him, getting his face closer to Viktor’s. “So, rule one,” he murmured to one of Viktor’s ears, making the small hair on his neck rise up with a shiver, “no touching yourself without explicit permission. Rule two: no coming without asking for permission. Rule three: you’re not allowed to speak if not spoken to before, but if you want to tell me something you may kiss my ring to see if you are allowed. Lastly: I want to hear a _Sir_ attached to anything you say, but you’ve been so good right now about it, you just need to keep it up. You can look at me all you want, for tonight. Ok?” he leaned back and Viktor seemed to be able to breathe again.

“Yes, Sir, it’s ok, thank you Sir.” 

“Good. A last rule: no kisses on the lips.” Viktor nodded, his eyes opening and closing slowly.

The man smiled, and then started exploring his face with his attentive gaze and Viktor tried to look back at him, but the hand in his hair kept distracting him, his eyes sliding shut in pleasure. The other hand cupped his jaw, and he felt the warm, strong fingers explore the line of the bone, the cheekbone, and then his lips. When the pad of the thumb pressed slightly on his lower lip he let them part, making it easy for the Dom to slip the finger in his mouth. “Suck.” The low, certain tone of the order vibrated down to his bones and he could only obey, closing his eyes, tasting the clean skin of the man, feeling the short nail, the slightly calloused pad. “Good. Swirl your tongue around it.” Viktor whimpered and obeyed, feeling his cock harden in his briefs and not daring to even acknowledge it. He opened his eyes, gazing at the Dom. He seemed unfazed, but his breathing had picked up slightly, and Viktor was enjoying the dark gaze on himself. Without saying anything, the man took his thumb out of Viktor’s mouth and wiped it onto his lower lip, adding wetness to wetness. 

“Very good, beautiful.” Viktor closed his eyes at the praise, feeling heat pooling low, low at the sound of the voice. He opened his eyes wide when he felt a socked foot caressing his cock and yelped, breathless,

“Yellow.” 

The foot stopped. It didn’t go away but it stopped completely, and Mr. H.’s attention focused on him, even more than it already was.

“Viktor, what’s wrong?” he asked, calm concern in his voice.

“Pl… please, don’t step on my genitals. I don’t really like pain in general and I really, really don’t like being hurt there.” He almost whimpered. He had hated it when the Domme had insisted to try. He had ditched her in the blink of an eye, but he hadn’t liked her a lot to start with… Mr. H. instead… Viktor closed his eyes, fearing some sort of reprimand, although he had yellowed so it shouldn’t arrive, but he knew that some Doms weren’t so respectful. He hoped that this was not the case, but he was ready to call quits, although he was almost there… two hands cupped his cheeks and thumbs caressed his cheekbones.

“Oh, beautiful, it’s all right. I won’t hurt you. I’ve read your file, I know you’re not a masochist and I’m not a sadist. I only intended to caress you, to give you a bit of solace...” The Dom’s voice was velvety and didn’t betray any disappointment. Viktor dared to open his eyes and saw the man’s mouth curved in a smile. “We’ll discuss the use of pain out of the scene, if we decide to keep playing together, so don’t worry about it now.” The man’s lips ghosted carefully on his forehead and with those words and the simple, almost innocent gesture, Viktor felt himself slip under again. “You were so good, using your colors when you needed them, that you deserve a reward, if you’d like to go on. Color, beautiful?”  
Viktor breathed deeply… the Dom wasn’t angry, he wasn’t disappointed, he wanted to reward him for using the safeword… he felt another knot inside unravel, letting him breathe better. He slipped his tongue out to moisten his lips and said,

“Green, Sir. I’d like to go on with you, Sir.”.

“Perfect, my dear… I’ll let you choose: you can either bring yourself to orgasm with your hands, guided by my voice, without me touching you, or you can bring yourself off humping on my foot and with my cock in your mouth, keeping your hands behind your back. It’s your choice; there isn’t a right one or a wrong one.” Viktor debated with himself. The Dom wanted him to come, and he was giving him a choice that… yeah, both options were tempting, but he knew, after how the man had handled his safewording, what he wanted. 

“Please, Sir… may I have your cock?” he said, almost demurely, looking down while he pressed slowly and surely on the sole of the foot still leaning on his cock. The Dom groaned, and his hands left his face in order to unbutton the slacks he was wearing. They didn’t even tremble. No briefs underneath. A practical man, then. The Dom took his cock out and Viktor longed for it immediately.

“Darling, you are precious, you know? Yes, beautiful, come here.” He said, and Viktor could only imagine that the man had noticed the _hunger_ in his eyes. The Dom twisted himself so he could offer the sole of his foot to Viktor and still leave him enough room to get to the beautiful cock in front of his eyes. “Put your hands behind your back. I want each hand to grasp the other arm’s forearm.” Viktor obeyed immediately, and the Dom touched his shoulders, checking the posture, shifting him just slightly, the light strain on his muscles, that he hadn’t even noticed, eased immediately. “Good. Very good, my dear, you are a delight. Now, you can start. Don’t come until I come or I say that you can come, understood?”

“Yes, Sir.” He knew he was drooling. He loved sucking cocks, and this one was of a very decent length, thick and slightly curved and when his lips got into contact with the velvety tip, Viktor could only moan. 

“Darling, would you like for me to put my hands on your head?” the Dom asked, and Viktor freed his mouth only to say, with urgency,

“Please, Sir. You can pull my hair a bit, too, I like it.”

“Just let me know if it’s too much, then. This is your reward, I want you to feel good.” He said, with unerring certainty and Viktor added a hasty “Yes, Sir.” before diving back in, licking and sucking on the man’s member. He moaned when he tasted the first drops of pre-come and the Dom moaned back at the unexpected vibration, fingers tightening on his hair, making his scalp tingle. Viktor tried to keep a tempo to hump the foot, but he kept getting side-tracked by the blowjob, concentrating on making the Dom feel good and forgetting about himself, until he felt the hands on his head tug a bit harder, and the Dom saying,

“Viktor, I’m…” He didn’t let himself be deterred and renewed his efforts, pulling against the hands (and the burn of the hair being pulled taut was delicious) and slipping the head of the cock in the back of his throat and out again. Mr. H. shouted at that, coming into his mouth with long bursts that Viktor swallowed diligently, paying attention to clean the man’s member thoroughly. Finally, hypersensitivity hit and the hands in his hair pulled him slowly and steadily until his mouth popped off.  
His own cock still stood proudly in his briefs; he was close but not there yet and… He hadn’t realized he had closed his eyes until Mr. H.’s hand touched his face.  
“Ah. On your profile it wasn’t mentioned that you are an eager and talented cocksucker, what a pleasant surprise, my dear beautiful darling...” the praise was just enough, coupled with the still high arousal, to make Viktor whimper and groan. “You’ve been such a treat, dear Viktor…” his eyes dragged down on his figure and Viktor saw the moment in which the Dom noticed his still straining dick. “Oh, poor thing. You were so enthusiastic in your blowjob that you forgot yourself… and you still kept your position beautifully…” the man raised from the couch and Viktor whimpered, fearing being left alone, “do not fear, beautiful, I’m not going anywhere” he heard behind him. The Dom took hold of his hands and made them release the iron grip on the forearms, and then massaged the limbs, from fingers to shoulder, helping the circulation back and pushing delicately them in front of himself. Viktor groaned at the pleasure of the muscles relaxing. He felt movement behind him, and then the same hands pulled him backwards, until his back was flush with the shorter man’s chest, only their two shirts separating them, and his arms wrapped around him. “Now, you really really need to come, don’t you?” Viktor whimpered and nodded frantically, his mouth not even able to form words. “Shhh, I’m here. Is it ok if I hold you? Color, Viktor.”

“It’s okay, Sir, green, please, green.” He managed to throw out.  
“Good boy, you’re so good, Viktor. Ok, another choice then, same thing applies: you don’t have a right answer or a wrong answer. I want you to get yourself off, at your own pace and for your own pleasure. My question is: would you like me to touch you too? I’d like to explore your body a bit, follow your hands on your cock…” Viktor gasped and turned his head towards the man’s neck, inhaling his scent and feeling the light perspiration on the skin. 

“Yes, please, to everything, Sir. Please make me feel good…”

“You are a gem, Viktor, a truly magnificent, delightful and obedient sub. Come on, darling, put your hands to good use… free yourself and let me watch.” Viktor was quick and eager to obey the command, one hand running up and down on his upper body, the other finally touching his own cock. He sobbed at the contact, feeling now loose enough to really let go of the tension he had built up. Then he felt two more hands on himself, a light but assured touch alighting his skin. One of them, the left one, lowered slowly to join the hand he was jerking off with and Viktor let out a sharp ‘Ah!’ of surprise and pleasure. The Dom’s hand didn’t guide or hold too tight, it followed the other perfectly and the sensation of his own skin and of the other’s skin on his sensitive cock sped things up. He pushed his face in the man’s neck, babbling,

“Sir, please, Sir, yes, please, please, Sir…” Soon, Viktor felt heat coiling in his gut and in an upstroke, the Dom flickered his nipple and twisted the hand under the crown just that fraction of second earlier than he expected, and he was taken by surprise. His vision whited out, come spurting from his cock and voice calling out ‘Sir’, and the tension he had held until that day… disappeared. 

He floated, light, without a worrying thought, and felt safe, held in strong and gentle arms.

He barely felt the man behind him stretch and take something from under the table, only distantly he acknowledged his cleaning him with warm wet wipes, pulling his underwear back up. He couldn’t even assist him when, with surprising strength, he lifted his taller and heavier body until they were nestled on the couch, the Dom underneath him, his head with one ear on the other’s chest, the fast “thump thump” of his heart reverberating in him. The Dom’s hands were caressing his back and his hair, long relaxing strokes, and Viktor finally succumbed to the comforting blackness that had enveloped him to a litany of praise and endearments.

When he came about, he was in the same position. He emitted a strangled sound, surprised. The other Doms had always taken care of him, but not like this. They usually swaddled him in soft blankets and held his hand. This man was holding all of him, and as soon as he had emitted a sound, a hand touched his face, ensuring that their eyes met.

“Hey, relax. Are you okay?” he asked. Viktor gulped, inhaling deeply and taking stock of himself. He was…

“Yeah… yeah, I’m alright, only a bit surprised.” He answered, dropping the Sir to see what would happen. The Dom looked at him in concern.

“Haven’t you had regular aftercare after a scene?” he asked.

“No, I mean, yeah, I had it. It just… It usually didn’t entail being held…” he finished in a murmur, getting a bit defensive, rigid. The arms around him squeezed him a bit more and he felt the nervousness bleed away.

“I couldn’t help but notice that you respond beautifully to touch, and when given an option, you choose the one that maximizes the human contact. I understand that they might be trying to keep things professional, but I believe in giving to the people in my care exactly what they need, and nothing less. Otherwise our agreement doesn’t work. Now, rest a bit more, then we’ll get to the boring part, ok?”

“You mean…?” Viktor couldn’t finish the sentence. 

“I mean that I found this evening extremely satisfying, your set of preferences and limits combines nicely with mine and I’d like to see where I can bring you to, if you’ll allow me.” The man was serious, and seemed even a tad insecure, which made Viktor smile.

“Yeah… I’d like that too.” He said, laying his head on the man’s chest again and closing his eyes.

The arms kept holding him and caressing his head and left his head drift too, thoughtless, for once.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh, what's this? Another chapter to a seemingly concluded one shot? Ooooh! It's become a three shot (pun intended) as you can see from the chapter count ^^. 
> 
> After all, I did owe you a second encounter between Mr H. and Viktor, didn't I?
> 
> I hope you'll like this and I thank, as usual, my wonderful beta NepturnalHarianne!

Viktor felt nervous. Again. And not for the same reasons. It just seemed too good to be true. A Dom with a set of preferences so similar to his, who respected and rewarded the use of the safewords, who was… yeah, he hadn’t seen his whole face, but he had gorgeous dark eyes that seemed to pin him into place, and it was evident that he practiced some kind of sport, (fuck, he wanted to see those legs without the slacks) as he was strong enough to move him with ease (and if he trembled just thinking back to that first night… well, there was no one there to see him, was there?). His body moved with elegance, purposefully, in a manner that avoided wastes of energy. He had been kind, delicate, and reassuring and Viktor couldn’t believe that he had had to come all the way to Japan to find someone like that.

He knocked at the door, enjoying the pleasant air of the June evening. When it opened, Mr. H. smiled at him warmly, his mask, as always, covering his face. Viktor had forgone it: at that point, it was only a nuisance. 

“Hello, Sir.” He murmured, when the door closed behind him, his voice much softer than he expected to be.

“Good evening, Viktor, welcome back.” The Dom let him enter, bending in a shallow bow. He took off his shoes, and the nervous energy that animated him spiked up. The first time, he hadn’t gone beyond the sitting room, he didn’t even remember it properly… had that picture on the wall been there? Had those pillows been on the couch? Was…

A hand threading in his hair abruptly stopped all the thoughts running through his head.  
“Beautiful… kneel.” The Dom said, his voice level, clearly expecting to be obeyed at once, and his head fell blissfully silent while he lowered on the floor. A delicate and strong hand kept carding through his hair, and his breathing slowed down. “Viktor… before we start I want to remind us of a couple of things. We’ve already discussed our limits in depth by e-mail, so I trust that you remember all that,” he nodded, eagerly, “and we’ll be using the traffic light system with the safewords. Can you look into my eyes, Viktor, and repeat your safeword to me?” he asked, circling around him and coming to face him. On his knees, Viktor arrived at his waist and had to look up a fair bit to obey. The black mask didn’t do anything to hide the depth of those dark eyes,

“Yes, Sir. My safeword is Nižinskij, Sir.” He answered, his voice breathier than he expected.

“Good boy.” And there was the shiver, the sensation he craved. “One last thing, Viktor, and then I’ll be taking care of you. Can you repeat my safeword to me?”

“Yes, Sir. Rittberger, Sir.” Mr. H. brought the second hand to his head too.

“Very good, Viktor, very good. Now, darling, follow me.” Viktor made to get up. “Aha, Viktor, on your hands and knees. It’s not far, I won’t strain you… yet. I’ll have you three steps behind me; don’t make me turn and check.”

He gulped, and bent down, putting his hands on the cool floor. He counted ‘one, two, three’ as the man slowly made his way towards the back of the house, and then he crawled behind. He could see his socked feet, and the calves working under the comfortable looking pants the Dom was wearing. He didn’t really look around until they got to a bedroom. It seemed almost… normal. At first glance. Then Viktor noticed the four poster bed with a metal frame (terribly similar to the one he had in his house in St. Petersburg, by the way), the rings on the ceiling… the bed didn’t really have a duvet, but the soft cover on it seemed (unfairly) comfortable. Mr. H. stopped and turned towards him, smiling predatorily again. 

“This is my playroom. Do you want me to explain everything we’ll do or would you like a bit of surprise?” the man asked, and although it was hard for him to talk sometimes during a scene, Viktor loved being given small choices to make, another thing he had had to explain to other Doms and that this one had picked up by himself.

“I… I’d like just to know if we’ll use the rings on the ceiling, Sir.” He asked, almost shyly. 

“We won’t do suspension right now. I never do it without a spotter. But I’m going to make good use of the frame, don’t worry.”

“I’m not… worrying, I mean… Sir.” He answered, trying not to trip on his words. He was feeling lost, drifting away and his focus came back only when the Dom touched his head again. 

“Viktor… beautiful, are you with me? Color?” he asked, looking at him indulgently and patiently.

“Green… sorry, Sir, it’s… I want so much to please you…” he confessed. The hand in his hair caressed it again and he whimpered.

“You’re so beautiful like this,” the Dom told him, “eager to start… you’re already pleasing me, darling, let me take care of you? That’s why you’re here, isn’t it? I want you to be at ease, here, Viktor, worrying about things is my job, my pretty sub.”

Viktor’s eyes fell shut for a moment, relishing in the words the man was showering him with. He had a praise kink a mile wide and he loved how the Dom was exploiting it. Most of the others made him earn them, and he was very good for them too, but he struggled with going under when contact and praises were withheld until the end. He had had to explain it to several Doms and Dommes, and only a handful had been able to switch gear. This man? He hadn’t even needed saying, he had pinpointed his weaknesses at the first glance and Viktor loved every second of it.  
A tug on his hair got his attention back to the man he was daydreaming of.

“What are you thinking of that it’s distracting you so much tonight, uh? Maybe you need a reminder of who you’re with, don’t you?” he said, his voice had an amused lilt that let Viktor know that he wasn’t really angry at him.

“As you wish, Sir.” He answered, truthfully. The feline grin he received back thrilled him immensely.

“Good answer, my dear. Now, beautiful, I want you to get naked and get on the bed, lie on your back and relax. I have several ropes in a gorgeous teal color that I want to see around your wrists and ankles… I’ll make you so pretty… all for me to touch and relish.” Viktor moaned at the mere thought and scrambled to obey to the Dom. The man chuckled when Viktor looked at him helplessly, not knowing where to put the clothes he had taken off, “Give them to me, darling, and lie down.” He said, while Viktor gave him the sweatpants and t-shirt he had favored this time around, then laid down, and just about jumped out of skin when the Dom’s hands started rearranging his limbs as he pleased, caressing his skin as if he were its owner, and Viktor felt the slight pull on the sparse hair on the legs, the soft fingers checking the relaxation and tension of the muscles. He felt the almost affectionate pat on his knees, the kiss on the oh-so-slight scar left by the surgery of his ACL (he moaned at that), and slowly stopped expecting anything, trying to just feel. It was there that the Dom bent on him and asked, “Legs or arms first?” he gasped, a lance of hot want getting straight to his groin.

“Arms, please, Sir.” He answered, his voice slightly trembling. He turned to look at the Dom, who smirked.

“Very well, then.” He said, and Viktor bit his lip when the man stroked the fingers and the palm. Then he felt the rope caressing his wrist. He turned, watching the deft hands of the Dom use the teal colored rope to secure his wrist. The tension on the limb was constant and the knot felt secure, as the Russian lied there, breathing harshly, hypnotized by the movements of hands and rope. It was like Mr. H. was making an embroidery on his wrist, and the color was so pretty on his skin. The rope was soft and well cared for, and Viktor barely registered when the other hand was tied, but turned as the Dom touched his face, smiling down at him. “Look at you. I knew you’d look good in teal.” He said, smug, and brushed his lips on the wrist, just to follow his arm until the shoulder. There, deft hands made sure that the tension wasn’t harming him (it wasn’t, it was soothing and he hadn’t felt so secure in _ages_ ), and then he took his time, brushing a nipple, caressing the hollow of his throat, nipping the collarbone, teasing the abs. Viktor’s struggled to keep himself as present as he could and was rewarded when the man reached his right foot. Another length of rope, in the same teal of the ones he was clutching in his hands, caressed his ankle, the instep, and ended up between his toes, so that it was easier for the Dom to envelope his ankle in a crisscrossing pattern that held it securely and smoothly. Viktor moaned at the sensation, when the knot was tied and the leg linked to the structure of the bed. 

“I particularly like this gravity boot,” the Dom started, coming up towards the groin, skimming Viktor’s aching cock and getting down to the other foot, “It’s so pretty, and it holds beautifully. Can you feel how you ankle is kept safe in its clutch? And the color, oh, Viktor, this color is so beautiful on you. My darling sub, who is so obedient…” distracted by his words, Viktor realized the last limb had been tied only when he felt the Dom checking again for undue strains. “Color, beautiful?”

“Green, green, green, green, Sir, oh my gosh, green.” He gasped out, afraid that the man would stop otherwise. 

“Good, my dear. Try to concentrate on me now for a second…” Viktor struggled but managed to look the man in the eyes, “Thank you, darling. First rule: you can make all the sounds you want, but the only words other than the safewords and colors I want to hear from you are _please, yes, Sir_ and _I’m close_. You will tell me each time you’re close and you won’t come until I say so. Am I clear?” Viktor worked his jaw, trying not to swallow his own tongue.

“Yes, Sir.” The Dom beamed, and Viktor felt a shiver down his spine.  
“Good boy. Now, the ropes are secure and they shouldn’t hurt, if they do, let me know. You can move, for what you can, but I won’t stop unless I want to stop or you use a safeword.” He reiterated and Viktor could only nod, he was opening his mouth to say something more but it morphed into a shout when the man bent on him and sucked on one of his nipples. The hands skimmed his skin, learning when to press and when not to, and Viktor, at the beginning, could only pant harshly, trying to get enough air in his lungs and letting the sensation wash through him. He didn’t have to do anything, he didn’t have to think about anything. He could just feel, and he felt… he felt worth of attention in a way that didn’t depend on his performance, on ice or outside of the ice, it didn’t depend on his ability to surprise anyone, to be charming, or to appear as a sex symbol, it only depended on him being there, and doing what he was told, and the Dom would take care of him. It was a few minutes before he heard the words the man was uttering.

“… so beautiful, so eager, you’re a gem. I adore the way you let yourself go for me, the way you let me take care of you, my darling…” the voice drifted out when those lips started sucking marks on Viktor’s thighs and the man couldn’t help shout at the intense sensation, the light scrape of the black mask adding to the wet feeling of lips and tongue.

“Please, please, please, oh Sir, please…” he felt, more than saw, the man smirk against his skin, getting closer and closer to his member, it was achingly hard and Viktor wanted to be touched there so bad, but he couldn’t tell, he could only go on with the litany of “please” and “Yes” and “Sir”. The Dom chuckled, right on the crown of his cock and Viktor keened, just to moan shamelessly when those lips encircled the head and sucked delicately on it. “Sir, Sir, please, I’m close, I’m close…” just as those words left his mouth, the Dom moved away from his member and Viktor felt his hips arch up in the air, his body straining against the pull of the ropes as much as he could, searching for more friction. He felt rustling on the bed and warm hands cupped his cheek and pushed away his hair from his forehead, while he valiantly tried not to come.

“Perfect, beautiful, you are perfect.” The Dom murmured. Viktor turned his head towards the voice, the hands that were caressing him slowly, sweetly, and nuzzled the long fingers, searching for the grounding contact, despising being left unmoored. Now he felt the sweet bite of the ropes on his skin, still supple and soft and comforting as they shouldn’t have any right to be, while he came back from the almost orgasm. The hands of the Dom he had had the luck to find never left his body, caressing his shoulders and chin and head and hair. Viktor drew a deep breath, taking stock of himself, his cock still hard and leaking, the thin veil of sweat on his skin cooling in the warm room. “Are you ready to go on, beautiful? What is your color?” the voice asked.

“Green… green, Sir, please Sir, please…”

“You’re so gorgeous when you beg, how can I deny you anything?” the man said, and then his hands changed point of contact, movements, one of them cupping his pecs and teasing a nipple, the other caressing his flank in long strokes that made him shiver and tremble in his restraint. The drag of the Dom’s clothes on his skin, and then again, that mouth, first leaving a mark on the clavicle, then getting down, giving a light, playful nip to the muscle of the chest just to make Viktor moan loudly. Mr. H. went down, down, and Viktor followed his movements first with his eyes and then by keeping his head up, just to see the other kneel at the end of the bed and using the hand to massage the calves, one at the time, to tease the inner thigh where every movement went to his cock. His lips clutched the crest of his hipbone, nipping and suckling and Viktor threw his head back, and could only hear himself saying,

“Да, Да, please, Sir, please, please…” and that litany became a shout when, suddenly, the Dom engulfed his whole length in his mouth and sucked hard. Viktor closed his eyes, shut tight, trying to resist while the Dom licked the crown of his member, then bit with his teeth covered the length of the underside vein, and he couldn’t help himself when he felt a finger pressing up behind his balls, “Please, please, Sir, I’m close, _I’m close_!” and just like the previous time, all contact suddenly ceased, his hips moved upwards against the air, and warm hands came to steady his shoulders, a masked nose nuzzling his cheek.

“Good, Viktor… very, very good, darling. You’re lovely, all tied up, submitting to my whims and obeying so well... You’re a gem, Viktor…” the man never ceased to touch him and Viktor was so grateful for that, he felt on the verge of flying away but woulnd’t like to feel untethered and Mr. H. was _so good, so fucking fantastic_ … Viktor panted, and managed to open his eyes, while deft fingers wiped away the tears that had gathered there. The Dom cradled his head and they stared each other in the eyes, and Viktor saw the awe and the smugness coexist in the man’s expression even when covered by the mask. He gulped, turning his head to reach the hand on the side and kiss the ring there. Mr. H.’s expression lighted up. “Oh, darling, so good at remembering the rules… tell me, sweetheart,” Viktor whimpered at the new endearment, even if it still wasn’t the one he wanted so bad.

“Sir, please… Viten’ka…” he saw the man’s eyes furrow, interrogative, “Call me Viten’ka, please, please.” He begged.

“Shhh, darling, don’t need to beg so much… is it one of the famous Russian endearments?” he asked. Viktor gulped and nodded,

“Yes, Sir… it’s… it’s…” he couldn’t find the words, not in English and not even in Russian, so he pleaded with his eyes, “Please…”

“Hush, dear… sure, my darling, I’ll use it, you’re being so good…” Viktor almost sobbed when the man kissed his forehead, and then he was touching his body again, this time getting immediately his mouth on Viktor’s cock and making him string a series of, 

"Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, Sir, Да…” not even knowing which languages he was using anymore. He only knew pleasure, he only wanted to know pleasure, to let those hands play his skin, his limbs, as a musical instrument, he only wanted that mouth to tell him what to do and to call him beautiful names. He didn’t even care about coming, he could stay there forever, if he could have the complete attention of the man still dressed in black and still wearing a mask. The thought hit him hard and, for the third time that night, he let out, “I’m close, Sir, Пожалуйста, I’m close.” The man stopped again, taking his mouth away from his member, but not leaving it alone, this time: keeping a hand on it, the Dom reached up with the other hand, cupping Viktor’s cheek and coaxing him in to looking down, at the man’s eyes, at the man’s hand slowly jerking him off.

“Viten’ka… _come_.” He said, and the voice was low and the certainty of obedience in it was absolute and Viktor didn’t know if it had been the name or the order, but his body seized up, the ropes tensing on his wrists and ankles and keeping him tethered. He saw stars and lights and he knew his voice had done something unusual but couldn’t remember exactly what, and he had never felt like that, he could only think “спасибо”. After the lights and the tensing, he relaxed, his body going limp, soft and weightless and wonderful and he didn’t need to think about anything… he sighed and closed his eyes, surrendering to exhaustion.

When he came around and got his senses back, the first thing he knew was that he was no longer tied. He was resting on his side, almost in fetal position. He was still naked, but he didn’t feel sticky and he was covered with a light quilt that kept him warm. Still, he wasn’t alone in the bed. His head was pillowed against a flat and clothed chest, and delicate fingers idly played with his hair. His half-bent legs were tangled with the clothed ones of the man in bed with him and Viktor couldn’t help breathing deeply his scent that was already so relaxing to him. 

“Are you back, beautiful?” the gentle voice above him asked, and the hand in his hair keep petting him, while the other reached his face and caressed his cheekbone. He nodded, nuzzling the warm hand. “Do you want to stay here a bit longer?” his Dom asked, and Viktor nodded, still feeling unable to talk. “Ok, darling, there’s no rush. You’ve been so good to me, my darling man.” Viktor whimpered slightly and clutched at the man’s shirt with his hands, getting closer. “Hush, Viten’ka, I’m not going anywhere… rest a bit more, now, ok? When you’re up to it, I have juice and some cookies for us…”

Viktor rested, then, hiding his face in his Dom’s neck, enjoying those hands caressing him tenderly and the murmurs of _Viten’ka_ and the other endearments that brushed against his hair and his skin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Да: yes  
> Пожалуйста: Please  
> спасибо: Thanks
> 
> I'm in no way an expert of BDSM, but I did a bit of research, and if you're curious I want to point you to the website where I found the knots used in this chapter
> 
> Gravity Boot: https://www.theduchy.com/gravity-boot-single-column/
> 
> Tie at the hands: https://www.theduchy.com/larks-head-single-column/
> 
> I hope you've enjoyed the chapter, I certainly enjoyed writing it and I suspect Viktor and Mr H enjoyed it too, and remember that kudos and comments are love and nourishment :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AAAND this is the moment we all were waiting for: Viktor comes back from Egypt (because he was definitely on cruise on the Nile/denial - sorry to inflict this joke on you, but it's been the running joke for my lovely Beta NepturnalHarianne for the whole time she was betaing this particular chapter :D). 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this, and I hope it makes justice to your expectations... remember: kudos and comments are loooooveeeee!

Viktor was so tense, he hadn’t gone to Mr. H. since before the cup of China, that one session after getting together with Yuuri had felt too much like cheating although they hadn’t done anything sexual. He loved Yuuri, he really did, but the gentle disposition of the man he had fallen in love with didn’t help with his… problem. His traitor thoughts kept returning to the masked man who was able to empty his mind with just a bare touch, a word.

And wasn’t it peachy to feel that keyed up right next to his sweet, innocent Yuuri, while they were cuddling on the sofa? The Japanese man was enclosed in his arms, and instead of peaceful and happy, Viktor was feeling trapped. They even smelled similar, and it confused him even more.

“Sorry, sorry,” he said, clumsily extricating himself from under Yuuri, trying not to look the man in the eyes. He knew he was behaving strangely and that Yuuri would be hurt by this, but he couldn’t tell him _that_ … Yuuri would not accept it, and while when in a D/s contract Viktor had no qualms with sex he didn’t like to keep a contract on when he was in a relationship. He had always been left with a break up, in the end… but he didn’t want to leave Yuuri, or to be left…  
Argh, he was such a coward, his hands started threading nervously through his hair. He heard Yuuri get up and start saying something, but he interrupted him, “Sorry, I’m sorry, I’m trying to stop, forgive me, forgive me…” his words came out jumbled and stuttering, and, fuck, that was how the drops started, the frenzy to move, to apologize, it was like all those weeks back all over again! He almost wanted to cry and he didn’t want Yuuri to see it! He was trying to get out of the room, when Yuuri spoke, and his feet stopped moving before his head registered the tone,

“ _Viten’ka, stop_.”  
That voice, the hint of steel in it, the reassuring and commanding tone. That _name_. He had confided that name to exactly one person in all of Japan, covered by the confidentiality of a contract, gently tied to a bed in teal ropes, consoled by the anonymity of a mask. He would have been more worried about it, though, if the voice that had called him hadn’t been exactly the same of the masked man whom he still guiltily dreamt of at night.  
Viktor turned, astonished, and watched as his soft-spoken, sweet, innocent boyfriend, who had to envision katsudon in order to skate Eros, stalked to him in certain and familiar steps, the determined look he longed for in his eyes. Viktor’s breath became shallower, the drop advancing on him now that he knew someone could take care of it, but the frenzy had stopped with those two words.  
Yuuri looked at him and the superimposition of that gaze with and without the mask became jarring, and Viktor wondered how much he hadn’t wanted to see the similarities, because now it was impossible not to recognize his Dom in his Yuuri…

“Viten’ka,” Yuuri repeated, taking his hands, his tone sweet and reassuring, as if he were speaking to a startled animal. Viktor stared at him open mouthed, letting himself be pulled back towards the sofa where Yuuri stood with his back to the seats. He switched his hold on Viktor’s wrists and the pressure on them became grounding, he didn’t feel like he was drifting anymore, and his head started emptying. “Viten’ka, _kneel_.” Yuuri commanded. And kneel Viktor did, folding on his long legs, finally able to take a deep breath, as Yuuri sat down, descending with him. “Rest your head on my thigh, beautiful, and breathe.” Viktor sobbed when he heard the endearment, and he felt thumbs caressing his wrists. The man bent above him, enclosing his head in comforting heat and darkness. Viktor closed his eyes and breathed deeply, single hiccups disturbing its rhythm.

“I was wondering how long it would take for you to need this.” Yuuri whispered in his ear, “I was taken quite aback when I realized you hadn’t recognized me at all. I actually think I registered it was you when I saw your mouth, even before your hair, that first day. I didn’t want to force this, though, I was waiting for you to tell me…” he dropped a kiss on his neck and Viktor emitted a small sob.

“I was afraid… afraid that you wouldn’t want me if you knew… _this_.” Viktor felt the touch of Yuuri’s fingers on his face move his head so that their eyes met, his wrists both held in the reassuring grip of Yuuri’s other hand.

“Vitya… even if I hadn’t already been involved in the lifestyle, I would have still wanted you. I’ve wanted you since before I knew what BDSM meant, and I still wanted you when I didn’t know you were the magnificent, obedient, sexy and lovely sub you are, so please, put your mind to rest. Besides, you should not be ashamed of this. Private, yes, absolutely, the world doesn’t understand, but never ashamed, my dear.” Viktor looked at him with awe and couldn’t help himself, he pushed until he could leave a sweet, close mouthed kiss on his Yuuri’s, his Dom’s, lips. He looked at him wide eyed, then,

“Fuck… sorry, the rule…” Yuuri looked at him sweetly and caressed his cheek, the bow of his mouth, and then kissed him back, nipping lightly at his lips until he opened them and then swallowing his moan when he licked inside, deepening the kiss until Viktor could only pant.

“It doesn’t apply to you, not anymore, not now that there are no more masks between us. We are in a relationship, we already kiss, even in public, or _international television_ , why should this be different?” Yuuri asked, and Viktor nuzzled his cheek, leaving small kisses on the corner of the Dom’s lips.

“I… I have never had a relationship that was both… where my Dom was my boyfriend too, I wasn’t sure…”  
Viktor felt the sudden pull on his wrists until Yuuri managed to maneuver them on the couch, the smaller man half-reclining on armrest, legs parted in welcome, inviting Viktor to settle in their cradle. His wrists were freed, and Yuuri encouraged him to lie on him, while those beloved arms drifted on his shoulder and pulled him towards him, making Viktor feel safe in that embrace, in a reverse of their previous positions (and a mirroring of the first night they played together). Yuuri first kissed him again, and Viktor knew he hadn’t really known all of him before, because this was nothing like Yuuri had been kissing him until then. It wasn’t forceful, but he could surrender completely to it, and he relished in giving up the control.

“If it’s something you want,” Yuuri said when they parted, “and I hope it is, we can be both. You’ll be my coach on the ice, my partner in life, my lover in bed when we just want it, and my lovely sub when we want to play.” Viktor looked at Yuuri and felt his eyes burn.

“Yuuri… my Yuuri, my Sir…” he said, kissing his lips, and cheeks, and nose. Yuuri laughed, and then blocked Viktor’s head so that they could look each other in the eyes. Viktor was thrilled to be finally able to see that gaze unencumbered by black masks, and when he saw Yuuri’s gaze become predatory he shivered in anticipation.  
Viktor didn’t expect Yuuri to manhandle him until he was lying on his back on the couch and the man was straddling him, half lying on him. His Sir took his hands and moved them over his head. Viktor’s breath caught in his chest, as his lover bent on him,

“Color, beautiful?”

“Green, Sir… green.”

“Good… a small change of rule… you can keep using Sir, but you’re allowed to use my name too, now that it’s in the open. Is it good for you?” Viktor gasped when Yuuri bit his lobe.

“Yeah… Yeah, Sir, thank you… Yuuuuuriii…” the man above him smiled.

“Oh, Viten’ka, the things I want to do to you… I missed playing with you so much, and I’ve been dreaming to play with you as _myself_ from the moment you came in through that threshold.” Viktor couldn’t help moaning under him, hearing his Dom say those things, while those hands skimmed his body again, reacquainting him with that possessive, reverent touch. “I couldn’t believe my sheer luck, having you at my home as my coach, as my friend, and then in my den as my sub. You almost broke my composure… and then I saw you trembling,” Yuuri’s voice was soft as he kissed his eyelids, licking away the hint of tears that had escaped, “trembling so deliciously, and I understood… you needed guidance, needed to let go of the cage that imprisoned you, needed someone to relieve your burdens… and now… I cannot wait to hear you scream _my name_ while I bring you to the highest pleasure. It was painful seeing you trying to get by without submitting to me, especially when I knew for sure that it’d help....” The hands came back to his wrists, which he hadn’t moved at all.

“Yuuri… Sir, please…” he muttered.

“What, beautiful? What does my darling need today?”

“Please… Sir, Yuuri... I need not to think, I need the bliss I’ve only ever known with you, please…” Viktor was sobbing, and he didn’t care, it was such a relief to be able to do that, to cry, to fall, knowing that his Dom, his Yuuri would be there to catch him. It seemed like he could finally breathe easily again.

“Of course, Viten’ka…” Yuuri stood up abruptly and Viktor keened at the loss of that beloved body. He looked pleadingly at the man and saw him smiling devilishly. “Get up and go to our room. Undress, I want to see your clothes properly folded, and kneel on the carpet at the foot of the bed. You have five minutes.” Viktor scrambled to his feet and crossed the threshold to the room he had been given and had become his.

He pulled his sweater off, folding it properly, and then the t-shirt that ended up on the same armchair. The pants, next, and then the underwear (that went in the hamper with the socks). He hadn’t felt like that since that night he had worn the mask and met his Dom (his Yuuri, and he still couldn’t believe his luck) in another apartment, on the other side of the city.  
He knelt down on the plush carpet, putting his hands on the thighs and lowering his head, his back towards the door. He breathed deeply, feeling calmness coming to him, knowing that he could let go, that he could let Yuuri handle the world for him for a bit. And how heady was that thought, having his love being his Dom? He tried to compose himself, to wait patiently for the man as he had done in the past (only a few weeks, and he was already a mess), and maybe managed it just in time. A hand touched his shoulders, going from one to the other, and then coming back until it could thread in his hair and _pull his head back_. Yuuri had worn a soft shirt and black pants, combed his hair back and taken the glasses off, and he had even put the mask he usually used. Viktor gasped, more from the surprise than from the hurt.

“Hello, my beautiful. It’s been some time, have you been good?” The Dom asked, smirking.

“I don’t know, Sir… it’s been… strange?” he answered, his voice low.

“What has been strange, darling? Tell me and we’ll see…”

“I missed you… I missed you so much… but then, in your care, I could only, lately, think of Yuuri, and in Yuuri’s arms I could only think of you… it was so confusing. I thought I was losing my mind, Sir.” He confessed, holding those dark warm eyes in his.

“Awwww, my Viten’ka, you’re a sweetheart. And a naughty man, thinking of another in my company.” Viktor whimpered when the hand holding his hair left him. “Shhh… don’t you worry, sweetheart, leave worrying to me.” He looked at Yuuri while he sat on the bed, his legs spread wide, before his head was suddenly level with Viktor’s, starting straight at him. Viktor lowered his head, almost ashamed.

“I’m sorry, Sir, I’m not…”

“Shhh… crawl closer, my dear, come here.” Viktor obeyed promptly, seeking the embrace of those open arms. A finger on his nose stopped him before he could reach Yuuri’s chest. He stilled. “Good boy. Now, Viktor, I have a task for you. I want you to take off my mask.” Viktor’s breath hitched. That was it. His hands trembled while he raised them, bringing them behind the man’s head, clumsily looking for the ribbon that kept the mask up. A hand touched his face, and he realized he was looking at the man’s chest. “Hey, beautiful. Look at me, ok? Look into my eyes.” The Dom’s voice sweet and reassuring, and exactly what Viktor needed to hear. He pulled the ribbon slowly and then lowered the mask. And yeah… behind it, behind the Dom that had been able to send him flying and to stop his skin from crawling, that man… was his Yuuri. A beautiful smile welcomed him when the mask fell on the ground between them.

“Hi…” he found himself saying, awe in his voice and yes, he knew that was Yuuri but… maybe a part of him didn’t really believe until then? How could that man know it, always know what he needed the most?

“Hi, Vitya.” Yuuri said, and Viktor could only move closer and closer. He nestled on the man’s chest, his nose seeking the smell on the neck he had missed (and not, seeing as it was _Yuuri_ ’s scent after all). He felt those arms embrace him, and a soft kiss across his head. “Now, darling, I believe someone said they’d been naughty, but you see… you were only confused, isn’t it?” the voice above him rumbled.

“Yeah... I was, Sir.” Viktor burrowed deeper, letting the man hold him, and breathed.

“Well darling, it won’t do, will it?” the molasses sweet voice made him shiver in anticipation, “We need to make sure that _you know exactly who I am_.” Yuuri emphasized his words by grabbing Viktor’s chin and pulling him in a searing, unforgiving kiss. Viktor relented immediately, opening his mouth so that Yuuri had complete access, keeping his body lax and pliant and relishing every damn second. When the kiss ended, Viktor was panting and his cock had filled out untouched. He trembled when Yuuri’s hands went through his hair, the gesture that his Dom could never resist, the gesture that grounded him best, “I love how you melt when I touch your hair. I couldn’t resist that first night, you were so delectable, so lost, I wanted to help you so bad, I restrained myself from touching too much, but… you asked for it, again and again.”

Viktor let himself open up to his Sir as he kissed him, he let his Yuuri do whatever he wanted of him. He had never felt safer and more at home than when he was in those arms. He sighed when the kiss ended, slightly opening his eyes to gaze at the man he just loved so much, the one he could feel secure with. The hands were still caressing his face and head, and he turned just a bit to leave a kiss on the palm, still looking in those warm brown eyes. Yuuri’s expression was so besotted, so full of love and pride, and Viktor felt butterflies in his stomach, and happiness spread inside. Yuuri didn’t say anything else, he pulled him again though, his lips on his mouth, and then around, kissing the crow feet on the sides of his eyes, the eyelids, the cheekbones. His Dom’s hands travelled on his shoulders and torso, teasing the skin, stroking and eliciting moans he could not curb down. One hand travelled down, down, to his already leaking cock and Viktor moaned,

“Please… please Sir, Yuuri…”

“Hush, sweetheart, my darling Viten’ka, I got you…” the man murmured, taking his mouth again for a brief kiss, “Do you remember how I asked you to keep your arms that first night?” Viktor nodded immediately, unable to suppress a shiver remembering it, “Good boy. Arms behind your back then, grasp your forearms, darling.” Viktor did just that, almost overbalancing, and Yuuri’s hands steadied him, preventing his fall. The stretch in the shoulders made him groan and he leaned forward, nuzzling between Yuuri’s legs. The man above him groaned and used his free hand to push him away, bringing a foot forward to touch his knee and taking away both hands. Viktor whimpered pitifully, but the whimper changed tone when he realized that his Dom was getting rid of his shirt and pants. Yuuri smirked, leaning back on his hands, and staring at him thoughtfully, his foot caressing his inner thigh and grazing his member. “What to do with you, my darling sub? What to do to you, my beautiful? Mmh…” Viktor eyed hungrily the thick cock in front of his eyes, and groaned when his Yuuri started stroking himself lazily. He moaned when the naked foot of the man caressed his cock more firmly, and was rewarded with his lover’s low chuckle. “Ah, right... do you want my cock, sweetheart?” the question was asked casually, as if his breath wasn’t irregular too, as if the blush that he could finally see (which had, until then, been hidden by the mask and hinted at by the flush on the chest) didn’t make him more desirable, more delectable.

Viktor nodded,

“Yes, Sir, please.” He pleaded.

“Uhmmm…” Yuuri was considering him thoughtfully. Viktor waited, almost holding his breath. “I’d like that quite a bit,” his voice was flippant, betraying nothing of his plans, “but maybe we should change things a bit? We haven’t played for a while… oh, I know just the thing.” The man smiled and Viktor gulped. He made his way on a side of the bed, and patted on the bed cover, “Come on, my Viten’ka, climb up.” Viktor obeyed without hesitation. Yuuri put a couple of pillows against the head of the bed and made him lie down. This way, his head was higher and Viktor wondered what he had in mind. When his Dom nodded and straddled his chest, putting his cock just in line with his mouth, still inches away, he got it. He looked up and Yuuri’s smile welcomed him while he took advantage of his flexibility and lowered his mouth to kiss him again. “Do you like this, my beautiful?” he asked, smirking when Viktor could only nod. Yuuri stood up again, “Give me your hands, darling.” Viktor hastened to obey the apparently casual order. His wrists were taken in Yuuri’s hands, who guided his hands on his thighs. “Keep them here, you can grip, but don’t try to control my movements, ok?” he nodded again, and Yuuri smirked. “Open up, Viten’ka.” He commanded in a murmur, and Viktor felt his cock grazing his lips.

He parted his lips, his moan muffled by the length that was slowly pushing inside. He caressed it with his tongue and pressed around with his lips. He had missed it in his mouth, and maybe it made him seem like a cockslut, but Viktor didn’t actually care. If his mouth weren’t so deliciously full, he could have laughed: he’d been planning on taking it slow with Yuuri, afraid of spooking him about sex. Oh boy. He’d never been happier to be wrong in his life.

“Good grace, Viten’ka, I missed this… I appreciated so much that you wanted to wait until I was ready, but oh my darling, how I missed this. I missed your beautiful submission, the trust you put in me when you let me handle your body, when you allow me to make you fly. I missed your mouth on my cock, and I missed laying hands on you at my will.” Viktor felt Yuuri thrust in his mouth lightly, and moaned in response to it and to his confession. He doubled his efforts, wanting him to come down his mouth, and whined when Yuuri pulled out slowly. Viktor opened the eyes he hadn’t realized he had closed and looked at Yuuri while he bent to kiss him. It was slow and explorative and his Dom’s tongue was coaxing him to brush against his, he nipped at his lower lip, just to soothe it immediately. “I love that I earned kissing you.” Yuuri said, brushing every word on his lips. Viktor keened at them, silenced by another kiss, and he kept his hands on Yuuri’s thighs, following them while the man adjusted his position to kiss him better. A slick hand stroked his dick leisurely, as if he were just appreciating the goods, and Viktor purred against Yuuri’s mouth. Then, without any warning, he felt tight, slick, warm envelope his cock and his eyes shot open while he shouted. A hand gripped the base of his cock, staving off his orgasm. “ _Don’t come, Vitya_ …” Yuuri warned, still lowering himself on Viktor’s cock, and the Russian man sobbed and moaned, breathing deeply to gain back a sliver of control to obey his lover. “Color, Viten’ka?” Yuuri asked, stopping his movements and using the clean hand to cup his cheek. Oh gosh, he loved him.

“Yellow, Sir, but… oh Yuuri, I’m…” he sighed, shivering, and he felt his member pulse uselessly. “Please, keep your hand there for a second more, Sir?” he asked. He was rewarded with a deep kiss, a reassuring and loving one.

“Everything you need, my darling. Do you like the surprise?” Yuuri asked, smirking knowingly.

“Oh god, yes, yes, I love it, Sir, oh, Yuuri… please, please, go on?”

“Give me your color, darling, and I’ll be all yours.”

“Green, Yuuri, green…” he mumbled and the pressure on the cock lessened and disappeared, and Viktor could watch as Yuuri took the last four or five centimeters in, the elated expression in his face, the moan that escaped him.

When his Dom gyrated his hips, once flush skin to skin, his breath hitched, just to be caught by Yuuri’s lips, who had arched gracefully, using his hands as leverage on Viktor’s shoulders. Viktor’s hands gripped the meat under them tighter for a second, then pulled back from the kiss,

“Yuuri… Yuuri, please… please…” the hand he could kiss was so far, he didn’t know how to ask him to talk, Viktor hoped with all himself that his Dom understood.

“Oh sweetheart, oh darling, you’re so good… I love this feeling, it has nothing to do with toys…,” Yuuri looked at Viktor and in the throes of pleasure he had to have seen something, because then he said, “Talk to me, my Viten’ka, tell me.”

“Please, Sir… let me touch you, let me… please…” he pleaded. Yuuri sat up, changing the angle and crying out, and touched Viktor’s hands, bringing them on his chest and belly.

“Go on, darling, touch me as you like… and you can come as soon as you make me come…” Viktor groaned again, obeying immediately, caressing nipples and hard muscles, soft sides and strong shoulders. Yuuri had his head thrown back and he was so beautiful, caught in the pleasure, Viktor was in awe, and he let his hands wander, feeling each harsh breath the man, his man, his Dom let out while chasing his orgasm. Viktor’s sense of time disappeared, lost in the pants and kisses the two men exchanged, in the words his Dom showered him with, and it felt an eternity before the Dom lost his coherence and his voice could only emit short “ah, ah, _ah!_ ” while chasing the final steps to his climax. Yuuri’s hands grabbed Viktor’s right and brought it to his cock, using it to pump it towards his final release, and Viktor rolled his eyes at that, at feeling that still damp, silken skin under his fingers. Yuuri groaned, bending on him, kissing him fiercely, using him to get his pleasure, and Viktor keened when he felt his Dom contract around his cock and pulsing warmly and wetly in his hand, and as soon as the first spurt hit his belly, Viktor whited out and, just as his Dom had ordered, came undone with his name on the lips.

Viktor hadn’t felt so relaxed in… had never felt this relaxed. Even when Mr. H had managed to send him flying, in the back of his mind the thought of “what would people think”, first, and “what would Yuuri think”, then, stayed. But… Yuuri knew. And he didn’t care all that much about general people anymore. Slender fingers were caressing his hair, in a movement so familiar he almost wanted to weep. The soft thum-thump of the heart beating beneath his ear sounded like home in a way in which it just _couldn’t_ , before. He had woken up several times like this, held dearly by his Dom. He had missed it. It was even better, because he didn’t have to leave, they were in his bed, because his Dom was his Yuuri and he didn’t have to hide anything from him anymore, he hadn’t really hid anything from him. He had only hid from himself. He chuckled at the thought and a sleepy “hmm?” vibrated under his cheek. He raised his head, looking at the man above him, who was sleepy-eyed and relaxed as Viktor had never seen him.

“Hi…” Viktor murmured. Yuuri smiled at him and slid down, sluggishly, until they were face to face. This was new too.

“Hi…” Yuuri was blushing and he wondered how many blushes he had lost behind that mask. “Are you ok?” Viktor smiled.

“I’m perfect. Never better. And I don’t even have to get out…” he added, smiling.

“You’re home, Vitya.” Yuuri murmured. Viktor pressed a kiss on his partner’s lips.

“You’re my home, my Yuuri.” He answered, serious, and had the pleasure to see the blush deepening, but was distracted from commenting on it by those lips reclaiming his.


	4. Never trust Google Translate, or How Christophe Giacometti discovered the BDSM scene wasn't for him and struck an improbable friendship.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is not a chapter in the story, it's more an interlude, because I've built more or less a WHOLE WORLD, but I only write this in snippets XD.
> 
> What if Christophe had known about Viktor's perchant for submitting because they're the kind of best friends who talk about anything and everything AND he'd known about Yuuri because of a very strange night out? 
> 
> Yeah, this is the night out!
> 
> (I might add more XD)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a TW in the end notes, please read it!

22 years old and wanting to discover the world surrounded by a new city and with the nerves for his first Grand Prix Final sizzling static under his skin. Chris was ready to explore that world, to make it his own, and to let the world make him his. It was the first time that Josef had let him contribute to his programs, and he had brought that need to travel, in the world and inside himself, that in that precise moment had contributed to bring him there, at the entrance of a club. He could hear the pulse of the rhythm of the music inside, a hypnotic tum tum tum that promised to blast into his ears. The Google-translated page had identified this as a perfect place for a night out for those who wanted something a little transgressive.

Chris should have known better than to trust Google Translate.

The place, though… was fascinating. Black dominated the decor, with red and gold highlights that lent themselves to interesting plays of light. Chris made his way towards the bar, struggling a bit to be heard when he asked for a beer while he… people watched. And oh… people were dancing, bodies moving in the almost hypnotic rhythm of the basses the thrummed through his bones, some of them with sheer shirts, hot pants… women with high chokers around their throat, men with actual collars. It was, overall, pretty tame, but soon Chris started to notice people going down a set of stairs. At the center of the pit, a raised stage was being prepared by the staff, with steel rings being checked and secured. What they were for, he couldn’t say. He was going to shout/ask to the barman what was all that about when someone appeared in front of him, leaning into his space. He smelled of alcohol and sweat and not very pleasant. 

“What is a pretty thing like you doing here all alone?” he asked, so close to his ear that he didn’t have to shout, and Chris didn’t like the leer in his voice or the way when he took a step back, startled, in which his gaze fell on him, following the line of the open collar of his shirt. Chris had never felt the need to cover himself before, but he was close.

“I’m just watching!” He answered, loud enough to be heard without getting that close again, trying not to be rude. He knew that in places like these, the rules of etiquette were a bit different, but he couldn’t remember how. It was better to play it safe.

“Oh, come on, cutie, a little thing like you cannot _only watch, can you_?” The man leant back into his space to be heard, even more than before, and Chris took another couple of steps back, only to have him follow.

“I’m sorry, sir, but I’m not interested at all!” He kept his voice level and firm and tried to put even more distance between them, just for his arm to be caught by the man’s hand in an unyielding grip.

“Oooh, Sir, I like it. I’d like to see how you sound saying it on your knees…” Chris pulled his arm to free it, but the man didn’t want to let him go, “Oh, I like them feisty,” he kept on, suddenly pulling Chris with a strength he didn’t expect and putting his head again very close to his, “I think you and I will enjoy tonight a lot…”

“I don’t want to!” Chris said, louder, now quite worried, even though he tried to stay calm

“Oooh, that’s what all of them say, and then, it’s all “please Master!”…I’ll show y-” whatever he wanted to say next was suddenly cut off by the man’s cry of pain, and someone freed his arm, pushing the man from him and putting himself in the middle. Whoever it was, he was shorter than him, but a bit taller than his molester, and talked in rapid and clipped Japanese, his hold on the other’s wrist unwavering, before the bouncers swiftly escorted the man away.

Dark hair slicked back, a satin black shirt and black slacks: that was all Chris could see. He tried to calm his breathing down, and hoped he wouldn’t have to fight another suitor. Maybe coming there hadn’t been that great of an idea. 

Then the stranger turned and the night, already surprising, took an unexpected turn.

“Oh my gosh, Giacometti, are you ok?” the man knew his name, spoke English, and when he looked at him better…

“What the hell, Katsuki?” he asked. The skater, his competitor, smiled.

“Yeah. I’m sorry for that idiot, usually those kind of people are not welcome in this kind of place, but tonight is an open night…” Chris didn’t really know what to say, so he opted for something obvious.

“Thank you… I didn’t know how to get rid of him! He was quite insistent!” shouting was getting annoying.

“Yeah… I saw it and I warned the bouncers. You looked quite uncomfortable. But… what brings you here?”

“I was… looking for a place where to dance and maybe… I don’t know, drag queens? But… I shouldn’t have trusted Google Translate to choose the place!”  
Katsuki shot him a look and burst out laughing.

“Oh my… no, not really what you were looking for. But, come on, there’s a demo in twenty minutes if you want to watch, let me apologize for this terrible introduction here with a beer and some rest upstairs at the tables. We might even be able to stop shouting to talk!”   
Katsuki gestured the barman, took the beers and then gestured him to follow him. Chris was amazed to see usually reserved, shy Yuuri Katsuki making his way in the club, where people stopped him to say hello, or simply made way for him to pass. Chris marveled when they started ascending the stairs and the sound from the pit lessened and lessened. They sat on a couch, with a wonderful view of the raised platform.

“Wow… this place is amazing!”. Chris shouted, his hearing still not completely back.

“Yeah, it’s quite good. It’s new, they need to make a name for themselves, but the owners are all right.” He answered.

“Do you know them?” Chris asked, and yeah, he knew that curiosity killed the cat but… he was in and he was going to dance.

“Not directly, but my ballet teacher does. She asked me to come in her stead, they asked for a special exhibition tonight. She had better things to do and I would be in Fukuoka in any case.”

“Right, you were an alternate this year.”

“Yeah…” Chris saw a shadow pass on his eyes, and then it went away, as if on command.

“So! What kind of exhibition are you going to do tonight? I cannot see a rink anywhere.” 

At that, Katsuki, who was drinking, almost spit his beer.

“Oh… Oh, no, not that kind of exhibition!” he smiled. “Have you ever heard of Shibari? Or Kinbaku?” the man watched him closely.

“I can’t say I have.” He said. And then a shiver got to his spine, because the smile Katsuki turned to him was just too smug.

“Oh… you’re in for a surprise, my dear Giacometti.” He said.

“Chris. Call me Chris! We can at least be on first name basis after you saved my virtue from a creep!”

“Ok, Chris. Then call me Yuuri. And now… It’s time for me to go and prepare… stay here, enjoy your beer, and enjoy the show. Don’t worry, no one will bother you here, it’s my… territory.” He said, jovial, and then disappeared down the stairs.

Chris didn’t know what to make of the other skater… he was so different than on the ice. That place was making him feel out of depth and Katsuki, _Yuuri_ , seemed completely at ease.

He drank his beer (a good one, actually) while he watched the activity rise around the platform. Curious, he leaned forward to get a better view, although the lights were not on yet, the surrounding illumination enabled him to see something, at least. He recognized his fellow skater on the platform, using some sort of… rope? Yes, rope, and threading it through two of the rings in the higher part, coming down from steel beams. They seemed sturdy. They were sturdy, he could appreciate that when Katsuki practically _dwindled_ from them, probably to test the resistance, before nodding in satisfaction. He disappeared down, while the rest of the people set a table with more ropes on, and a chaise longue. Then they left too. The music changed, then, the lights switched off, and Chris waited in the dark until other lights illuminated the platform, very soft at the beginning and then clearer, highlighting the two people on the platform. A woman, scantily dressed in black, and a man, Yuuri judging from the clothes he recognized, both wearing a dark lace mask on their faces. The man was standing while the woman kneeled on the floor, looking up at him adoringly. He observed, while Yuuri talked (in Japanese, so he didn’t understand a word), the way he moved. It was so different from the Katsuki he had known in competition. That Katsuki fidgeted, he moved trying to take as little space as possible, was hesitant and soft-spoken. _This_ Yuuri Katsuki? He was self-assured, he owned the stage and his voice carried and fascinated all those who listened to it. The only common feature was the grace in the movements, the almost choreographed way his hands and tilts of the head accompanied the words. The lightness with which he touched the woman’s head, almost disregarding her leaning in but not completely, the confidence in handling the ropes, showing the knots. Chris was hypnotized by the sheer strength he showed when, after threading the rope around the woman forming an intricate design, he linked it to the ones hanging from the ceiling and then, together with someone hidden behind the scene, he pulled her up (and the moan she had emitted had made even _him_ blush furiously). 

He sat down, at the end of the demonstration, and drank the now warm beer, trying to compose himself. It had been one of the sexiest things he had witnessed, and man, he skated to sexiness on ice. Chris was still feeling lightly stunned when Yuuri came back, bringing another beer, and with his mask gone. He looked at him and smirked, before saying,

“I take you enjoyed the demo.” Chris half laughed and made grabby hands for the beer, which was promptly passed over. 

“Wow, Yuuri, just wow, I didn’t know you had it in you, but… it was explosive.” He commented. The Japanese skater drank his water and looked at him, his smile going from smug to soft.

“Thank you. It’s not your scene, though, is it?” he asked, knowingly. Chris shook his head, smiling as well.

“Ah, no. Definitely not. But I don’t mind watching, it’s an art and I do love art.” 

“Fair enough. And you’d be welcome, even though I’d suggest you to go… accompanied.” Chris laughed.

“Oh gosh, yeah, maybe it’d be better.” He pushed the bottle of beer towards Yuuri, “A toast, then, to art, beauty and friendships born of them.” Katsuki’s smile now was almost shy, more similar to the skater he knew.

“To friendship, then, Chris. An improbable one, maybe, but no less welcome.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: there's a scene, at the beginning, where a character is importuned by a person who calls himself a Dom (he is an abusive asshole). Nothing DIRE happens, and it's immediately interrupted by another character, but it could disturb someone, so I prefer to warn in advance.


End file.
